


The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl [podfic]

by aethel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music, Podbang 2010, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to download aethel's reading of The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl by out_there</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133861) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> Made for the [Podbang 2010](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/788173.html) gift exchange.

Downloads: ~~mp3 from Sendspace~~ ; [mp3 or m4b on the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/whore-of-babylon-was-perfectly-nice-girl); [mp3 from MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/?ej0xi5955a159ci)  
Length: 3:36:30  
Music: Yann Tiersen


End file.
